eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1938 (20 April 2000)
Synopsis Phil is following the map looking for Ricky, and passes the police retrieving the wreck of the car. They tell him to go to the police station, and that the driver's been taken to hospital. Phil arrives and Ricky appears, and Phil has to sign for his court date - he was caught over the limit doing 90 mph. Phil tells him not to sign anything, but Ricky says yes, he was over the limit. The police tell Phil he can pick the car up tomorrow, but the police will give it a once over. Ricky is furious with Phil, and says he could be sent down for the cars, and Phil tells him to keep quiet - it's bad enough that they'll check out the car he totalled. Ricky says he doesn't believe it, and he's going back into the station to tell them everything. Phil tells him to get into the car and pushes him towards it, and a policeman comes out to ask him if everything's all right. Ricky stays in the car and Phil drives him away. Ricky tells Phil to stop because he's not going home, and he starts fighting with Phil, and the car swerves all over the road dangerously. Phil agrees to stop at the next service station and explain everything. Ricky says it'll all be a pack of lies, but stops arguing. Phil gets some coffees and they chat. Phil apologises, and says he only got involved to bail Roy out, because Roy begged - it was just a favour, then Peggy found out, and Ricky is annoyed that Phil didn't tell him. Ricky says he took the rap before - he could have been sent down for helping Phil. Ricky wants to run off and Phil says he should be back in the Square with his family. Ricky whinges about losing his own family . Ricky says he did see Bianca when he told Phil that he hadn't, but it didn't work out. There was another bloke there playing with Liam. Ricky says the bloke kissed Liam goodbye, and Bianca looked really happy - like she never did when she was with him. Phil says in that case, forget her and come back. Ricky says he can't cope and he trusted Phil - he was the only thing that held him together over the last few weeks, but now he can't. He runs out with his bag, and Phil chases him. They almost fight, and Ricky says Phil isn't pushing him around. Phil tells him to calm down, and get his head together, and toughen up. Ricky says he's given up hope, and when he saw the car was heading into the back of a truck, he didn't bother to turn the wheel. Phil says he was just as bad, and he lost it all, but didn't realise what he had to lose. Phil says he can make a whole new life for himself. Ricky says he's going away from the square to make a new life. He says no-one can change, and Phil only thinks he's changed, he'll soon stop trying with Lisa. Phil agrees he's all the bad things Ricky lists, but he's trying to change, and he's going to be a Dad again and turn his life around. He says starting tonight he'll take Ricky back to prove he cares about him. Phil says if he doesn't go back, everyone will find out - Pat will dump Roy, Frank will go mad and run away again, and Phil will be dumped in it. Ricky says he's going and Phil shouts after him that everyone needs him to stay, and he was Ricky's friend when he found out his baby had spina bifida, remember? Ricky bursts into tears and Phil gives him a hug. It's now getting light, and they're still wandering around the station, as Ricky is asleep on the bench. Phil offers him breakfast, and says let's go home. Phil says he will set Ricky up as a partner in the Arches 50-50, he can move out of the Vic and stay with him and Lisa if he wants. Ricky says what about the car he was driving? Phil says he will say it was all down to him. Phil says he's sorry for all the things he's done to Ricky in the past, but he wants the chance to make it up to him, and turn things around. Phil checks his phone but the battery's dead, and Lisa won't know where he is. Phil says when they get home he'll sort Dan out as soon as he gets back, and Phil stops to make the phone call. Ricky looks doubtful and when Phil's gone he gets out and looks around, then asks a lorry driver where he's going, and the driver says Dover, Calais, etc, and Ricky hitches a lift. Phil gets back in and waits, then realises Ricky's bag has gone, and looks around for him frantically. By then the lorry driver has driven away, with a relieved Ricky in the passenger seat. Credits Main cast *Sid Owen as Ricky *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tim Faraday as Sgt Godwin *Melvin Bedford as Sgt Green *Sam Halpenny as PC Snow *Paul Puig as Truck Driver Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Two-hander episodes